


Just Doing My Job

by BorderlineEmily (ToeBeanKing)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dissociation, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, hi I suck at writing but it's nice to write about system things, is it obvious I suck at titles, other specified dissociative disorder, so just ignore how bad it probably is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToeBeanKing/pseuds/BorderlineEmily
Summary: Emily would probably be a better protector if I actually let her do her job¯\_(ツ)_/¯Guess I'll die





	Just Doing My Job

Emily leaned against the wall, crossing her arms as she watched the teen in front of her washing out the wounds on his arm.  
“Was it worth it, love?”  
Cherry looked up at the ginger, his expression blank.  
“I thought you’re supposed to protect me.”  
“Kinda hard to do that when you shove me away the moment you do things like this”  
Cherry sighed, rinsing off his arm before going to dry off the water, Emily quickly grabbing his arm. He tried to avoid eye contact as he let the woman examine the cuts on his arm.  
“Cherry, sweetie, you have to take better care of yourself! You can’t just damage your body when you’re this down. I know a few things that could hel-”  
“Those never work and you know it.”  
Emily stopped herself the moment Cherry started speaking, looking up from his arm. He tried to turn away, and she knew he was upset. Emily knew this kid almost better than he knew himself.  
“Yeah, most don’t work for you. Maybe something else could help. Maybe you could talk to that girl you like.”  
“I don’t like her! She’s just a friend!”  
“Your daily gushing about her doesn’t make me believe that, love!”  
He pulled his arm away from her, looking at Emily again as he tried to think of a response. Emily seemed to know how to try and cheer him up, even if she couldn’t prevent the damage he had done to himself sometimes. Though as his mind liked to work, he started to drag his mood down again.  
“So? I’ll just worry myself with what to even say, then we’ll end up here again.”  
Emily started to chuckle to herself, grabbing anything she needed to bandage up Cherry’s arm.  
“You don’t like to make my job easy, do you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I'm not saying Emily's a bad protector, I'm just saying maybe her timing needs to get better  
> Or maybe I should actually let her do her job  
> Anyways, it's great having Tracer's girlfriend lecture you on why hurting yourself is bad


End file.
